Basketball is my life
by Zee konaqii
Summary: The Jasmine adalah genk terkenal di Konoha Senior High School/ 'aku kecewa sama kamu,sakit hati banget tau ngga!aku ngga mau liat kamu lagi'/ 'aku bisa ngelakuin hal yang lebih dari apa yang udah kamu lakuin ke dia'
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna-san!

Zee pendatang nih disini,mau mencoba buat cerita yg mungkin masih belum bagus..

Untuk itu,,mohon bantuannya..

Dan…. REVIEW… ^_^

Summary : The Jasmine, adalah satu genk terkenal di Konoha Senior High school…Apa yang terjadi pada genk mereka saat salah satu anggotanya melakukan kesalahan? Dan apakah yang akan terjadi dengan seluruh anggota genk itu dalam kehidupannya masing-masing setelah adanya pertandingan basket?

Warning: OOC,typo,dll…

I LOVE BASKET

Pagi hari yang cerah menyinari kota Konoha yang amat indah ini. Terlihat ada seorang gadis berambut pink seperti bubble gum yang sedang berjalan kaki dengan riang menuju sekolahnya, dimana lagi kalau bukan KHS, #disingkat aja deh yaa,,*di timpuk readers…!

Sekolah yang terkenal di Konoha. Dan saat sampai di sekolahnya #langsung masuk kelas…

''Ohayou Sakura…'' sapa Tenten (salah satu anggota genk 'The Pinky Girls')

''Ohayou..'' Jawab Sakura setelah ia duduk di samping Tenten.

''Yang lain belum datang,ten?''

''Belum, aku sendirian saja daritadi bersama anak lain (bukan anggota genk)''

''Oh begitu'' jawab Sakura sambil mengeluarkan novel baru yang dibelinya kemarin.

''Ohayou.'' Sapa Ino walau dengan malas-malasan.

''Ohayou.''jawab Tenten dan Sakura bersamaan.

''Ino,hari ini kita jadi latihan tidak?''

''Jadi,kemarin aku diberi tahu Kakashi sensei latihan hari ini dipercepat,jadi jam 3 katanya.''

''Ok,anak-anak yang lain sudah tahu?''

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia merasa harus menyudahi percakapan mereka itu,

Karena guru IPA mereka sudah ada di depan kelas.

_SKIP TIME_

Pukul 14.45 Sakura sudah hadir di lapangan basket tempat biasa mereka berlatih. Namun,yang lain belum ada yang datang, jadi ia hanya berdua dengan Ino yang memang sudah datang lebih dulu. Tidak perlu menunggu lama,karena pelatih dan anggota tim basket sudah datang jadi latihan sudah bisa dimulai.

Latihan kali ini memang lebih menguras tenaga dan konsentrasi karena pertandingan final antar sekolah sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Sakura dan Ino harus menunjukkan skill mereka dengan sangat baik dengan melakukan kerjasama yang sangat baik pula.

Karena pertandingan akan dimulai minggu depan…..

Latihan akhirnya selesai, Sakura berencana pergi dengan Neji kekasihnya setelah latihan.

''Ino, kau pulang dengan siapa? Apa mau bereng denganku?''

''tidak usah Sakura, Sai akan menjemputku sebentar lagi.''

''Oh baiklah, aku duluan ya. Jaa!''

''Jaa!''

Sakura pun pergi untuk menemui Neji di tempat yang sudah ia janjikan.

Setelah sampai di tujuannya,ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan langsung beranjak menemui kekasihnya itu.

Tapi, apa yang ia lihat?

''Neji…'' katanya sambil menitikkan air mata…

**Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?**

**Mengapa Sakura sampai menitikkan air mata?**

**Penasaran? **

Reviewnya dan jangan lupa kritik serta saran untuk membantu Zee meningkatkan dan membuat para readers ngga kecewa sama Zee…

Mohon review dan bantuannya…

Pleaseee..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai minna..**

**Ketemu lagi sama Zee..**

**Sepertinya ada yang kurang ya di chapter awal..**

**Disclaimer : tetep dari Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC,typo bertebaran,agak gaje…**

**Happy reading minna!**

**Jangan lupa mereview ya…**

''Neji…'' gumam Sakura sambil menitikkan air mata.

'apa ini benar? Aku tak salah lihat? Ngga mungkin dia seperti itu, lebih baik aku pura-pura ngga tau saja..' kata inner Sakura

''Lebih baik aku pulang saja sekarang..'' kata Sakura sambil beranjak pergi menuju mobilnya untuk kembali pulang.

Ke esokkan harinya..

Teett..teett..teett…

Suara itu pun membangunkan Ino yang sedang ada di alam mimpi..

''eemmhh..siapa sih ini pagi-pagi udah kirim sms?''

''Sakura?tumben banget dia sms aku,mana pagi-pagi gini lagi?''

**From: Sakura (0821576xxx)**

**Pagi smuanya… aku pingin ngomong sesuatu sama kalian hari ini..**

**Dateng ke rumahku nanti jam 10 ya..**

**Penting amat sangat…**

''Eeemmh,ngumpul lagi? Ya udah lah,mungkin emang penting. Kalo gitu satu jam lagi aja aku bangun.. tidur lagi ahh..'' gumam Ino.

_Skip time_

Jam 10.00

Ting tong. Ting tong.

''Yaa,tunggu sebentar!'' teriak Sakura dari dalam rumah..

Saat membuka pintu, anggota genk 'The Pinky Girls' udah datang semua.

''Ok,masuk. Udah datang semua kan?''

Pertanyaan Sakura hanya di jawab anggukan oleh anggota genknya.

''Sakura, ada hal penting apa?'' Tanya Karin.

''Nanti dulu ya. Sebentar aku kasih tau.'' Jawab Sakura sembari membuatkan minum untuk teman-temannya.

Sementara Sakura berada di dapur.

''Hinata, apa kamu tau hal penting apa yang akan Sakura bicarakan?'' Tanya Temari.

''Aku ngga tahu tem,''jawab Tenten.

''Kalau kamu,Ino?''

''Aku juga ngga tahu,Tem. Udahlah kita tunggu aja,apa yang bakal dia omongin ke kita.''

Akhirnya Sakura kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membawa senampan orange juice untuk kawan-kawannya..

''Eemm, semuanya. Ini hal penting yang mau aku bicarakan. Eemm, apa kalian keberatan kalau nama genk kita,kita ganti saja?'' kata Sakura hati-hati.

''Uhukkk,uhukk, tapi kenapa Sakura? Apa kamu merasa tidak nyaman berada di sekeliling kami?'' Tanya Temari.

''Bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa nama genk kita terlalu mencolok, dan terkesan seperti menyombongkan diri..''

''Lalu nama apa yang bagus untuk 'the new' kita? Tanya Ino.

''Apa kalian setuju dengan apa yang aku katakan?'' Tanya Sakura.

''Tentu saja,Sakura. Aku tidak masalah apapun nama genk kita ini.'' Kata Tenten .

''Ya,benar apa yang dibilang Tenten.''kata Temari.

''Eemm, bagaimana kalau 'The Jasmine'? terkesan natural dan tidak menyombongkan diri kan?'' cetus Karin.

''Good job Karin.''puji Ino.

''Bagaimana dengan yang lain?'' Tanya Sakura.

''Yaaa! Itu saja.''jawab yang lain bersamaan.

''Baiklah,kalau begitu mari kita bersulang untuk 'The Jasmine'!''

Ting..ting…

'The Jasmine' nama baru untuk genk mereka.

Selang beberapa hari sebelum pertandingan basket antar sekolah, Sakura membuat janji (lagi) dengan kekasihnya Neji di tempat awal mereka bertemu yaitu taman bermain Konoha.

Pukul 17.00, Sakura berangkat dari rumahnya untuk menemui kekasihnya.

''Neji…''

''Hai, Sakura..''

''Lama menunggu ya?''

''Tidak kok Saku..''

'kenapa saku jadi seperti ini ya?biasanya kan dia sangat cerewet.. kenapa jadi canggung begini?' kata inner Neji.

''Saku, apa kau sakit?''

''Tidak.''

''Lalu?''

''Lalu apa?''

''Kenapa diam saja daritadi?''

''ngg… ngga apa-apa kok Neji..''

'aku harus terlihat seperti biasa,ngga boleh inget-inget kejadian itu, mungkin saja mereka tidak sengaja bertemu,lalu keasyikkan ngobrol.. tenang Sakura, Neji tidak seperti itu…' pikir Sakura.

''Benar?''

''…..''

''Saku…''

''…''

''Hei, Saku, kau tidak apa-apa?''

Lamunan Sakura pun buyar karena Neji menyadarkannya.

''E..eh, ya Neji?''

''Kau tak apa?''

''Ya,tak apa.''ucap Sakura sambil berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

''Eeemm, Neji…''

''Ya?'' Jawab Neji sambil menatap Sakura.

''Emh, ngga jadi.''

''Kau ini kenapa Sakura? Loh,kenapa berkaca-kaca seperti itu?'' Tanya Neji khawatir.

Mendengar pertanyaan Neji, Sakura langsung berlari menjauh..

''Sakuraaaa!''

''Jangan ikuti aku Neji!'' teriak Sakura.

'ada apa dengannya? Atau jangan-jangan dia melihatku saat bersama….'

Sakura langsung masuk ke mobilnya dan beranjak untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia tiak melihat Kaa-san dan Tou-san nya..

'Sepi sekali'…

''Sudahlah tak apa, aku istirahat saja, lagipula esok pertandingan. Mungkin Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang pergi berdua.''

Sakura pun melangkah menuju kamarnya dan langsung tertidur pulas. Padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 19.00 dan ia belum sempat makan malam.

Sakura beranjak kea lam mimpi…

''_Sakura…''_

''_Ya?''_

''_Aku harus pergi darimu,aku lebih memilih dia..''_

''_Dia? Apa maksudmu Neji?''_

''_Sebentar lagi kau akan tau.. maafkan aku..''_

**Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Maafkan Zee para readers..**

**Mungkin jelek cerita Zee ini..**

**Mohon bantuannya minna!**

**Review please…**

**The White Flowers:: **Terimakasih reviewnya..

Zee akan berusaha untuk berkarya lebih baik..

Terimakasih sarannya…

Bocoran untuk Chappie 3…

''Tenten, apa yang…. Neji?''/''begini kah sahabat yang baik itu?''/yup! Akhirnya tim KHS berhasil menyamakan kedudukan dengan Kirigakure High School…/''Mungkin yang terbaik untuk kita adalah ini….''

**Sampai bertemu di chappie 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo minna!**

**Ketemu lagi sama Zee di chapter 3…**

**Oh ya, Zee bener-bener minta maaf, di chappie 2 ada kesalahan yang mungkin bikin para readers bingung..**

**Di percakapan antara Temari dan Tenten, saat Temari bertanya tentang hal penting apa yang akan dibicarakan Sakura, Zee salah ketik yang seharusnya 'Tenten,apa kamu tau apa yang akan dibicarakan Sakura?' tapi malah nama Tenten menjadi nama Hinata..**

**Maaf ya, bagaimana pun Zee juga adalah seorang manusia biasa.. :)**

**Disclaimer : tetep dari Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC,typo bertebaran, agak gaje sepertinya**

**Langsung aja..**

**Selamat membaca !**

**Chapter 3**

''_Sakura…''_

''_Ya?''_

''_Aku harus pergi darimu, aku lebih memilih dia..''_

''_Dia? Apa maksudmu Neji?''_

''_Sebentar lagi kau akan tau.. maafkan aku..''_

Semakin lama bayangan Neji menjauh dari Sakura, menjauh, menjauh, dan… menghilang…

''Neji!'' teriak Sakura..

'Apa maksud mimpi ini Kami-sama? Sudahlah, itu hanya bunga tidur saja.. tak perlu ku pikirkan..'

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan langsung mandi serta bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke stadion untuk pertandingan basket antar sekolah hari ini..

''Aku harus bisa…''

_Skip time_

Sakura pun sampai di stadion tempatnya bertanding dengan tim basket Kirigakure High School…

Ternyata anggota tim yang lain dan Kakashi sensei sudah ada di sana..

''Sakura, kau baru datang? Tanya Ino.

''Iya.. apa lawan kita nanti juga sudah dating?''

''Sudah, tuh mereka di sana.. cepat sana ganti baju..''

''iya-iya..''

''Ya, akhirnya pertandingan ini tiba… tim basket Konoha High School akan bertanding melawan tim basket Kirigakure High School..'' oceh MC.

''Baiklah,pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Para peserta pertandingan dipersilahkan masuk ke lapangan..''

''Ayo, anak-anak, tunjukkan skill kalian. Berikan yang terbaik untuk sekolah kita, tetap pada tekhnik awal yang sudah sensei beritahu kemarin saat latihan..'' ujar Kakashi sensei.

''Baik sensei!'' ujar anggota tim serempak.

''Ayo,satukan semangat dan tujuan kita.. TIM BASKET KHS?..''

''YES!''

Mereka menyerukan eyel-eyel,dan segera berlari ke tengah lapangan.

''Yup! Ayo kita mulai petandingannya..''

''Oh, tim Kirigakure berhasil masuk ke wilayah KHS, ternyata pemain no 5 itu dihadang oleh pemain no. 6 Haruno, yak ternyata bola berhasil di rebut olehnya. Tim KHS pun berlari ke wilayah Kiri, dan Masuk!''

''Ayo! Difence!'' teriak Ino.

Akhirnya pertandingan itu berjalan seru, terus menerus berkejar score.

Entah mengapa score tim KHS tertinggal jauh oleh tim Kiri.

''Hei, kau ayo gantikan pemain no.9.'' kata Kakashi.

''Baik sensei.'' Kata pemain no.11.

Pemain no.9 digantikan oleh pemain no.11, dan pertandingan pun berlanjut.

Sekarang score tim KHS sudah hamper mendekati score tim Kiri dengan waktu yang tinggal 10 menit lagi.

''Ino!'' kata Sakura sambil mengoperkan bola pada Ino dan Ino melakukan tembakan three point nya dan… Masuk!

Selisih scorenya pun tak terlalu jauh. 38-40, waktu sudah tinggal 5 menit lagi. Sementara tim Kiri berusaha mengulur waktu dengan penjagaan yang ketat pada 2 pemain hebat tim KHS, Ino dan Sakura.

Sakura berlari ke wilayah pertahanan tim Kiri, namun salah satu anggota tim Kiri menghadangnya . Dan Sakura pun berhenti, dan menahan bola di tangannya. Maka dia harus memilih salah satu pilihan kalau dia tidak mau terkena pelanggaran. Pilihannya adalah oper atau tembak.

Namun, dia sadar posisinya adalah di area three point sedangkan ia lemah di bagian itu. Akhirnya di memutuskan….

Sakura mengangkat tangannya membentuk huruf 'O' yang tidak di mengerti orang lain termasuk anggota tim KHS lain dan Kakashi. Dan ternyata setelah ia mengangkat tangannya membentuk suatu isyarat Ino berlari menuju garis three point di dekat Sakura, dan Sakura langsung mengoper bolanya pada Ino, dan Ino melaksanakan tugasnya dengan langsung menembak di area three points itu.

Dan akhirnya… Masuk! Bertepatan dengan habisnya waktu, KHS pun memenangkan pertandingan basket hari itu.

Sakura, Ino, dan anggota tim lainnya berpelukan melampiaskan kesenangan mereka. Lalu, mereka bersalaman dengan tim Kiri.

Mereka pun beranjak pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Tetapi, saat Sakura sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya. ia melihat Tenten duduk bersama sesorang di restoran di depan stadion. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Tenten.

''Tenten, apa yang… Loh, Neji?''

Sakura seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong, hatinya hancur melihat sahabatnya berpelukan dengan kekasihnya.

''E..eh Sa-sakura?'' kata Tenten terkejut.

''Apa yang kalian lakukan?'' Ucap Sakura getir, sambil menahan airmata yang sudah ingin keluar dari matanya.

''A..aku hanya…''

''Sudah, kamu ngga usah jelasin. Ini semua udah jelas buat aku. Ini kah sahabat yang baik itu Ten? Apakah sahabat yang baik itu merebut orang yang dikasihi sahabat nya? Dan untukmu Neji, inikah kekasih yang baik itu? Apakah kekasih yang baik itu menghianati pasangannya? Apa lagi dengan sahabat dari kekasihmu sendiri?'' Tanya Sakura beruntun dan sudah tidak bisa membendung airmatanya lagi.

''Maafkan aku Sakura…'' kata Neji.

''Sudahlah, lupakan saja semua ini. Aku yakin kau tak akan memilihku jika aku memintamu untuk memilih. Dan aku yakin kau akan memilih Tenten daripada aku. Ya kan?'' kata Sakura.

''Maafkan aku Saku..'' kata Neji.

''Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik untukmu.''

''Tidak, kau adalah sahabat yang sangat baik untukku.'' Kata sakura sambil menekankan kata 'sangat baik' untuk Tenten.

''Oh ya, Neji, mungkin memang lebih baik untuk kita jika kita berpisah saja. Cukup sampai disini hubungan kita, terimakasih atas kebahagiaan yang telah kau beri untukku, dan terimakasih untuk rasa sakit yang sudah kau beri untukku hari ini. Dan kau Ten, nanti jam 5 sore, dating ke rumahku.'' Kata Sakura sambil beranjak pergi.

Sakura menuju mobilnya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

''Hiks, bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan itu padaku. Padahal selama ini aku selalu bersikap pada mereka. Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku? Apa dosaku Kami-sama…'' keluh Sakura.

Sampai sudah Sakura di rumahnya. Namun, ia masih belum keluar dari mobilnya.

'aku harus bersikap seperti biasa di depan Kaasan dan Tousan, aku tak mau mereka jadi khawatir melihat keadaan ku yang memalukan ini.'

Sakura mulai menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Lalu ia turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke rumah.

Saat masuk ke rumah ia di sambut oleh Kaasannya yang memasang ekspresi sedih.

'ada apalagi ini? Kenapa Kaasan seperti ini?'

''Kaasan, ada apa? Kok memasang wajah seperti ingin menangis gini?''

sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya.

''Sebenarnya ada apa Kaasan? Kenapa menangis? Katakan saja pada Saku,'' hibur Sakura.

''Hiks, jadi begini Sakura….''

**Apa yang akan di katakan Kaasan pada Sakura?**

**Dan bagaimana dengan Tenten yang akan menghadapi betapa kecewanya Sakura terhadap dirinya?**

**Penasaran? Ayo reviewnya ya…**

**Energy Pill Entertainment : halo, salam kenal juga energy-san. Ini juga udah update kok, ikutin terus ya, dan jangan lupa review! ^^**

**Ichi yuka: hai Ichi-san, makasih review dan semangatnya ya.**

**Mind to review? Please…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai minna!**

**Ketemu lagi sama Zee di chappie 4..**

**REVIEW ya…**

**Disclaimer : tetep dari Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, typo, agak gaje sepertinya..**

**Langsung aja deh ya, ngga usah banyak cingcong.. ^^**

**Happy reading..**

''Sebenarnya ada apa Kaasan? Kenapa Kaasan menangis? Katakan saja pada Saku.'' hibur Sakura.

''Hiks, jadi begini Sakura…''

Tiba-tiba suara lagu Justin Bieber-never say never terdengar dari hp Sakura.

''Aduh, maaf Kaasan, Saku angkat telepon ini dulu.''

''Ya.''

Ternyata yang menelepon Sakura adalah Ino.

''Moshi-moshi.''

''Hmm,''

''Ada apa Ino?''

'sabar-sabar,aku ngga boleh emosi.'' Inner Ino

''Sakura, apa hari ini kumpul lagi di rumah mu?''

''Iya, ada yang harus ku bicarakan lagi. Apa kau keberatan Ino?''

''Tidak, tentu tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa hawa yang aneh saat kau menyuruh kami dating lagi ke rumahmu.''

''Oh, begitu. Kalau kau tidak mau dating juga tak apa, hanya saja kalau kau mendengar kabar buruk, aku harap kau tidak terkejut….''

''Apa gara-gara Tenten?''potong Ino.

''Oh,jadi kau sudah tahu sebelumnya? Aku saja yang terkait baru tahu hari ini. Apakah kau bekerja sama dengan dia untuk merahasiakan semua ini?'' ucap Sakura yang mulai emosi.

''Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tapi, jika aku memberitahu mu, itu berarti aku mengingkari janjiku padanya. Jika aku tidak memberitahu mu tentu kau yang akan marah, benar? Posisiku serba salah Sakura, kau harus mengerti itu!''

''Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengerti. Dan aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian yang sudah bekerja sama untuk melukaiku. Apa selama ini kalian tidak pernah menghargaiku, atau menganggapku sebagai teman kalian? Atau memang dari awal kalian tidak pernah menyukaiku?''

''Kalau aku, jujur saja, aku memang kurang menyukaimu sejak awal. Entah mengapa pun aku tak tahu. Tapi saat itu, aku berpikir mungkin dengan berteman dengan mu bisa mengurangi ketidak sukaan ku terhadapmu. Dan itu memang terbukti benar, aku mulai menyukai mu saat ini.''

''Lalu, kenapa kau membantu Tenten untuk menyakitiku dan membuatku jadi seperti ini? Apakah kau mengerti rasanya di selingkuhi oleh kekasihmu, dan yang paling sakit lagi saat ternyata kekasihmu berselingkuh dengan sahabatmu, yang selalu mengerti dan memahami mu selama ini?''

''Karena dia sudah banyak mengalah padamu, Sakura. Ingatkah kau, saat Lee menyatakan cinta padamu, dan kau menerimanya, padahal saat itu pun kau tahu bahwa Tenten sangat menyayangi Lee. Walau saat itu kau sudah meminta maaf padanya, kau tak mengerti kan kalau dia menangis dan bercerita padaku tengah malam? Atau saat Gaara menyatakan cinta (juga) padamu, padahal ternyata Tenten juga sedang dekat dengannya, dan kau malah menerimanya juga? Hm? Dan menurutku, saat ini saatnya ia bahagia, hidupnya bukan untuk mengalah denganmu saja Sakura, ingat itu!'' kata Ino panjang lebar dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

'Oh, jadi begitu hm? Kau mau balas dendam padaku, baik aku terima. Dan aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu malu dan tersakiti lagi.'

Setelah menerima telepon dari Ino, Sakura langsung berlari ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Kaasan yang termangu melihat putrinya seperti itu.

_Di dalam kamar Sakura…_

''Hiks,hiks, kenapa jadi begini? Bukan salahku jika aku tak tahu dia memendam rasa terhadap mereka, salah ia sendiri tak pernah menceritakannya padaku atau yang lain selain Ino. Apa aku salah kalau aku tak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya? Hiks, hiks, oh Kami-sama apa ini ganjaran untukku karena tidak sadar telah melukainya? Tapi aku juga tidak tahan dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, ia melakukannya dengan sangat baik dan benar-benar berhasil membuatku hancur. Hiks, hiks, kalau saja saat aku bercerita pada mereka semua kalu aku dekat dengan Neji, ia mengakui kalau ia mempunyai rasa terhadap Neji dan Neji pun sama, toh aku pasti akan berusaha agar mereka jadi dekat dan bahkan mempunyai hubungan. Aku tidak menyangka, hiks..''

Sakura terus menangis dan menyesali apa yang telah Tenten perbuat padanya. Sampai akhirnya ia tertidur.

Tok..Tok..Tok.. Sakura, boleh Kaasan masuk?

Tak ada jawaban, Kaasan Sakura pun langsung masuk ke kamar anak semata wayangnya itu.

'Hm, ternyata kau sedang tidur. Padahal Kaasan ingin bicara padamu, karena tadi sempat tertunda,nak. Mungkin nanti saja saat makan malam.' Pikir Kaasan Sakura sambil mengelus kepala Sakura, dan langsung meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

Ting. Ting. Ting.. Ting tong tong..

Alarm Sakura pun berbunyi karena sudaah pukul 16.00

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dalam keadaan mata yang sembab karena habis menangis dalam waktu lama.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi saja, karena sebentar lagi teman-temannya akan datang.

_Di kamar mandi_

Sakura pun bernyanyi sebuah lagu yang menurutnya pas dengan kondisi hatinya yang hancur lebur.

''Jujur.. aku tak sanggup, aku tak bisa, aku tak mampu dan aku tertatih..

Semua yang telah kita lewati, tak mungkin dapat ku dustai… meskipun harus tertatih…''

''Sakura, cepat mandinya. Teman-temanmu sudah datang ini!'' teriak Kaasan dari depan kamar Sakura.

''Iya Kaasan.''jawab Sakura.

''Baiklah, bersiaplah kalian mendapatkan berita yang mengejutkan….''

Sakura langsung mempercepat ritual mandinya, bergegas ganti baju, dan langsung turun menemui teman-temannya.

''Hai semua.''sapa Sakura.

''Hai.''jawab anggota 'The Jasmine' serempak.

''Ada apa Sakura? Kau mau membicarakan apa lagi?'' Tanya Temari.

''Hmm. Jadi begini, aku rasa kalian belum tahu kalau salah satu teman kita da yang menghianati kepercayaanku. Aku ingin memberi 'hadiah' untuknya.''ketus Sakura.

''Apa maksudmu Sakura?'' Karin angkat bicara.

''Aku tidak akan menjelaskan, aku ingin 'dia' yang menjelaskan.''

''…''

''Ayo,kenapa diam? Apakah aku harus bermain kasar disini?''

Mendengar kalimat Sakura yang seperti itu, Tenten akhirnya berbicara.

''Maafkan aku Sakura.'' Kata Tenten.

''Hah? Jadi kau kah yang dimaksud oleh Sakura,Ten?''ucap Temari tak percaya.

''Ya,akulah 'dia'. Maafkan aku Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya..hanya…'' ucap Tenten yang sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya.

''Hanya apa,Ten? Tidakkah kau merasakan sakitnya di khianati seperti itu? Aku tahu kau pernah merasakannya, dan mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara kau membalasku,ya kan? Kau seperti mengenalku baru kemarin Tenten. Kalau kau menceritakannya padaku, jika kau menceritakan padaku kalau kau menyimpan rasa untuk Neji, aku akan mengusahakannya untukmu, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini, Ten! Sungguh, aku merasa sangat kecewa padamu, aku sangat tidak menyangka kau akan bertindak sejauh ini! Aku tidak ingin melihat mu ada di 'The Jasmine' lagi!''

''Sakura!'' ujar Ino.

''Apa? Apa kau ingin membelanya?'' tantang Sakura.

''Bukan begitu, kau ini keterlaluan sekali hanya masalah seperti ini saja kau sudah menghancurkan pertemananmu dengan Tenten! Ini hanya masalah sepele Sakura!'' kata Ino.

''Cih, sepele katamu? Ya, sepele untuk teman yang memang sengaja membantunya untuk melakukan hal ini.''

''Hiks,maafkan aku Sakura. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Hiks,kalau memang kau ingin seperti itu, aku akan keluar dari 'The jasmine',hiks. Walau sebenarnya, aku tak ingin, dan tak menyangka kalau kita hanya sampai disini.'' Kata Tenten sesenggukan.

''Baguslah jika kau menyadarinya. Dan aku pun juga tak ingin melihatmu di KHS lagi.''

''Apa?''kata Ino.

''Kau sungguh keterlaluan Sakura! Kau boleh mengeluarkannya dari 'The Jasmine' tapi tidak dari KHS!'' ucap Ino sambil memeluk Tenten.

''Aku akan melakukannya, tapi aku harus seko..hiks lah dimana?''ucap Tenten.

''Aku tidak peduli, dan tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya, yang aku tahu kau tidak ada dihadapanku lagi!''ucap Sakura.

''Kalian boleh pulang.''

Mereka pun mulai keluar dari rumah Sakura, kecuali Ino yang masih ingin berbicara pada Sakura.

''Kau kenapa tidak pulang?'' Tanya Sakura.

''Aku ingin bicara padamu.'' Kata Ino.

''Yaa, bicara saja.'' Ucap Sakura acuh.

''Kau ini sedang dirasuki setan apa Sakura? Kau kejam sekali, tak perlu kau sampai seperti itu. Hanya karena seorang Neji, kau menyakiti teman mu sendiri Saku? Are you crazy?''

''No, I'm not crazy. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya Ino. Jika kau hanya ingin berbicara mengenai ini, lebih baik kau keluar saja.''

''Baik, jangan salahkan aku jika aku melakukan hal yang lebih dari kau menyakiti hati dia.''

''Ok,lakukan saja. Dan aku tidak akan takut.'' Ucap Sakura.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Ino langsung keluar dari rumah Sakura dan membanting pintunya.

''Saku, ada apa? Kok Ino membanting pintu? Apa kalian bertengkar?'' Tanya Kaasan.

''Tidak kok Kaasan, mungkin ia hanya terlalu bersemangat karena ingin segera menemui kekasihnya.'' Bohong Sakura.

''Oh,begitu. Oya Saku, kaasan ingin bicara. Ini mengenai kita,sayang.'' Ucap kaasan.

''Kita? Memangnya kenapa dengan kita Kaasan?''

''Minggu depan kita harus pindah ke Kirigakure,sayang.''

''Apa? Tapi kenapa Kaasan? Aku tak mau pindah ke desa terpencil itu.''

''Itu karena…''

**Cut!**

**Penasaran? Ikutin Zee ya, di chapter 4 akan keluar para pemain lain yang pasti udah di tunggu-tunggu..**

**Jangan lupa Review ya..**

Ichi yuka: arigatou reviewnya, Ini juga udah update.


End file.
